


Last Words of a Shooting Star

by ghostgoboo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Character Dream is a terrible person, Claustrophobia, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Last Words of a Shooting Star (Mitski), Title from a Mitski Song, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), claustrophobic tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgoboo/pseuds/ghostgoboo
Summary: [All of this turbulence wasn't forecastedApologies from the intercom]It's not fun being trapped in an inescapable prison with the man who made your life a living hell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 19





	Last Words of a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Any fanfiction I write is based on the characters within the DreamSMP, never about the actual content creators themselves. If anyone mentioned in the story is uncomfortable with anything included, the story will be taken down as soon as I'm informed.
> 
> Any relationships are strictly platonic.
> 
> Now, with all of that out of the way, enjoy your read! :)

Tommy didn't want to visit Dream. In fact, he was quite content with never seeing the green bastard ever again. But everyone always talked about getting "closure" and he thought that maybe he might like some. So he went back to the prison, surrendered his items and armor, and left himself completely vulnerable once again with Sam as his only company as he followed the necessary prison procedures. There was a familiarity to it all that he did not like, and it wasn't just because he had visited once before. He tried not to linger on that feeling, keeping up his tough exterior the best he could. 

The moment he saw Dream from across the large pool of lava, he felt uneasy. Just the sight of the man, even in an inescapable prison cell, made his skin crawl. He decided at that moment to say what he had to say to him as quickly as possible and call for Sam the moment he was done. He didn't want to give Dream the chance to get a word in, didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Tommy just wanted to get this over with so he could move on with his life. 

The bridge seemed to take ages to get all the way to the main cell. Tommy's heartbeat echoed in time with the quiet chugging of the gears. He stepped off of the stone as it retreated and stared down the man in front of him, waiting for the lava to fall again and the wall between them to lower. "Hello?" 

Dream didn't respond. So, he tried again. "Hello? Dream?" 

This time he got a soft "Hi" in response. Any confidence he hadn't lost on the trip over immediately drained from his body. Tommy tried small talk, simple conversation, but after going back and forth a couple of times, he didn't know why he had even bothered. Dream didn't deserve a civil conversation with him, no matter how dry it was. He just cut straight to the point. "This is the last time I'm visiting you." 

"Like... ever?" The question caught Tommy a little off guard. 

"Yeah, uh... I think so, yeah." He tried to stand up as straight as possible, hoping the little bit of height he had on the green man in front of him would count for something. 

"Well, forever's a long time..." 

Rage bubbled up inside him as the words left the admin's mouth. Did Dream really think he was that stupid? "This is my last time visiting," he said again, hoping that repeating it would cement it in reality. 

"Why?" 

Had Dream seriously asked him  _why?_ "Wh- 'why?' Dream, I don't- You- You're a  _terrible_ person, Dream. I've  _moved on_ , I don't- I'm not going to pity you. You had all of this shit coming, man." 

"I- I did, but... I don't know. Maybe one day-" Tommy cut him off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. 

"N-  _no_.  Dream, you are in a literal inescapable prison, there's no way you're getting out of here." 

"Well, I mean, I feel like I've already been changing quite a bit. I think I could get out one day, right? On good behavior?" 

"Just- just  _stop it already_. I'm not going to feel bad for you. This is- this is like  _exile_ , Dream. Do you remember exile? I'm- I don't want to  _know_ you." Venom dripped from Tommy's words. He wasn't even trying to hold back his anger anymore, Dream wasn't worthy of his restraint. 

"Well, it wasn't- it wasn't that bad, right? Look at you, you made it out fine. We hung out together." 

"You- you  _bastard!_ You made me throw my shit into a hole and you-! I can't go through plains biomes now without getting all  _trembly!_ It was fucked!  _You're_ fucked!" He took a quick breath before continuing in an attempt to keep what little composure he had left. "Books- I told you to write some books for me, Dream. Where are they?" 

"I burned them." 

"You- what?" Tommy opened the chest in the corner of the cell. Sure enough, it was filled with empty books and two simply titled  ' _Thank You_ '.  He noticed one of the thank you books addressed BadBoyHalo. "Bad came to visit?" 

"Yeah... Yeah, he did." 

"Did he come to talk about The Egg? Do you know about The Egg?" 

"I mean, I've heard that it's growing, but I don't- I don't know much about it. When I left the area The Egg was still pretty small so I don't really know anything about it." 

"Yeah- no,  _no_ . I'm not here to gossip with you, I don't- This is why I don't like being around you, man. Whenever you're around I feel like I'm conditioned to be your friend, but I also just want to stab you. You don't make me a good person. I don't like who I am around you. All- everything that's happened to me has been because of you and I'm... I'm done. I'm moving on and I'm done with you, Dream." 

"What if you just come around like once a month or something?" 

"No, I don't want you in my life anymore. You ruined L'manberg, you ruined everything! You almost  _killed Tubbo!_ What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a  _bad guy!_ " 

"I did bad things, but I did them for good reasons, but-" 

"What do you mean good reasons? Please, enlighten me." 

"Well, I just- I just wanted to bring everyone together. Have us- have us be a happy family, you know?" 

"Dream, you- you tried killing me! You tried killing everyone! You hurt people's loved ones! You're delusional and I'm- I'm fucking sick of it. I don't need to deal with you anymore, you're locked up. I'm done here. You ruined my past, Dream, but you will  _not_ ruin my future." 

"Tommy, I'm trying to change. I'm trying to be better. You can come to visit every now and then, it'll help! It'll help me... be better." 

"Oh, fuck off, mate. I'm done here, this is it." 

"Forever?" 

The sound of TNT exploding rattled through the cell. Tommy looked around, there was no damage or sign of anything. "What the fuck was that?" he asked to no one in particular. 

"It sounded like TNT." 

"That- that was a lot of TNT!" That was it, Tommy didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. "SAM," he yelled. "Sam, I'm done! I want to leave now!" There was no response. More explosions sounded off. "What the fuck?" 

"Sounds like a security issue." Dream's voice was so irritating that Tommy had started to block him out. It's not like the green bastard ever had anything good to say anyway. 

"Sam, I'm ready to leave! Dream, it hasn't been an honor knowing you, but it will be an honor forgetting you."  _Even more explosions._ Tommy had no idea what was going on and frankly, he didn't care. His number one priority was getting out of that stupid cell. "I want to leave! I'm done here, Sam!  _SAM!_ " There was still no response from the one adult he had placed his trust in. 

"He would've heard you the first like ten times, Tommy. He's not there." 

"No- No, he has to be."  _Another round of TNT._ "What the fuck is going on?!" 

"If TNT is exploding that sounds like a security problem." 

"What do you mean? Sam! Sam, let me out!" Tommy just screamed at the lava wall in front of him. His throat was getting sore with every shout, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of the prison and his only way out was no longer responding. 

"Sam's not here! Sam isn't here, Tommy!" Dream was laughing at him now. That laugh made his skin crawl. 

More TNT went off and Tommy instinctively flinched back. He stepped as far from Dream as he could get in the tiny cell, wanting as much space between them as possible. "Can you call Sam to let me out, please? Is- Is there an emergency button you can press or something?" 

"Sam is dealing with the security issue." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you could be stuck in here for a little bit, maybe even days." Oh, fuck no. There was no way that Tommy was going to stay stuck in that itty bitty cell with  _him_.

"Tommy, I know you signed a waiver -- because I'm the one who wrote it -- that said if there was a security issue you recognized that you could be trapped in the prison for up to a week. And I don't know about you, but that TNT sounded like a security issue to me." 

"No, let me out of here. I- I've got my hotel to run! I need to visit my friends! I need to get out!" Tommy could feel his hands starting to shake and he knew it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid again. In a moment of desperation and panic, he called for the only other person he could think of. " _PHIL!_ " 

"There's no way out, Tommy-" 

"NO! Shut up! You're a fucking  _monster_ _,_ Dream. I can't be stuck here with you! I came here to see you for one final time so that I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!" 

"Then go ahead, yell for Sam, plead. Try it. You aren't getting out of here. But we can hang out, we can bond, you know. Just like exile, right?" 

"Fuck you. Don't you ever fucking mention exile to me." 

"Let's just be friendly, alright?" 

"No!  _Fuck you!_ I don't want to be your company! I want to be nothing like you!  _I hate you!_ " Tears were threatening to fall. Tommy was trying so hard to hold himself together from the moment he stepped foot in the prison, but his guard was quickly deteriorating and he didn't think he'd be able to keep it up for much longer. "Let me out!" he yelled again. 

Dream started talking to him again, but he covered his ears with his hands and shouted whatever he could to block him out. "I can't hear you! Lalalala, you aren't talking! Let me out!" Then he got an idea. Part of Sam's job was to punish Dream if he caused a ruckus, right? Maybe if Tommy could just... 

"Tommy, what are you doing?!" He had grabbed two of Dream's books from the chest, the only two that were written in, and chucked them into the wall of lava. 

"Sam will let me out if he hears you making a panic!" In Tommy's defense, it was a solid plan. The only issue was that all of that logic was rendered null the moment the waiver came into play. He could cause as much of a fuss as he wanted, but no one was coming to get him. He had tired himself out, too. His throat was sore from all of the yelling and he wasn't exactly breathing properly anymore. "No no no no, I need to leave." 

" _How?_ Please, tell me, I'd like to know." 

" _Shut up!_ Just stop talking! This is all you, it has to be!" He was crying now. For how long, it was hard to tell. He wiped his tears away and the lava caught his eye again. He hadn't really thought about it before, just made small connections here and there with how Dream had been acting, but... it really was like exile. His thoughts were interrupted by an announcement sounding over the speaker system. The words echoed in Tommy's skull, the last thing he heard before his chest tightened and his vision went dark. 

_"The prison is currently under lockdown. Please hang tight while we deal with this security issue."_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had at least a few more days to finish this, but then today's stream happened and I need time to process before I rewatch to write it lmao. The second (and hopefully final) chapter should be out in a few days, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> \-------------
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out any of my others!
> 
> Obviously, I'm not the best writer and write strictly for my own entertainment, so I apologize if I failed to catch some mistakes!


End file.
